


Mounted

by pairatime



Series: Colby and the War Boys [4]
Category: Numb3rs (TV), War Boys (2009)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: George and Colby get creative in restraining David
Relationships: George (War Boys)/Colby Granger/David Welch
Series: Colby and the War Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087995
Kudos: 1





	Mounted

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by a bound gods video
> 
> and written for Season of kink's 2020 Holiday Season of Kink for which it was finished at the last minute so it's a bit rough

“Now that, that is impressive,” George said as he jumped off the wooden blocks and stepped back after tightening the last bolt, “and fucking hot,” he added as he rubbed his gloved hand over his work jeans.

“I told you it would be, you just have to have the willingness to see it through to the end,” Colby told George, wrapping an arm around the younger man’s shoulder as he grinned at the sight before them.

“You two had better be recording this, and lots of photos,” David reminded the pair from his spot on the wall.

Struggling slightly to test the limits of his movements David found his ability to move very limited by the wood wall he was bolted to. His neck, wrist and arms restrained by padded U-bolts that gave him no ability to move those parts while that leather straps that stretched over his chest and hips give him enough space to breathe without a problem but little else. And the ankle chains that bound his feet to the sturdy wooden seat he was mounted on-almost four feet above the ground-made him grateful for his flexibility.

Pulling off his gloves then holding up his phone and giving the screen a few taps before sliding it into the tripod they’re already set up George smiled, “done, for now. But I think it’s time we finish stripping you so we can _see_ just how much you like this,” George added as he stepped closer and ran his hand over the gray boxer briefs that had kept David’s very hard cock protected, and out of the way, while he and Colby had worked on mounting David.

“Don’t move,” Colby ordered David as he stepped forward and reached around George, pulling the knife from his multi-tool as he pulled the top strap away from David’s lower abs and cut it and then the too bottom straps around each thigh with the blade before ripping the now weaken fabric the rest of the way with his bare hands.

“Now what was hot,” George commented as he turned slightly and pulled Colby into a kiss while the other man was pulling away the last of David’s underwear, letting it fall to the ground as he leaned into the kiss.

Jerking at the restraints David groaned as he watched, “If you two keep that up I’m going to fucking come hands free. And that is not the fun way to do it,” David reminded them as he watched his boyfriend and their fuck buddy mentor kiss and slowly strip each other mere inches from his hard cock. He could even feel the warmth coming off the two, “do not fucking leave me hanging.”

“Leaving you hanging is the point David,” George said as the kisses between the two men tapered off and both men turned their focus toward kicking off their footwear and pants to finish the job of stripping down to their underwear, boxers for George and boxer-briefs for Colby, “the very fun point,” George added as he leaned forward and slowly licked the length of David’s cock.

Colby watched and grinned at David’s needy moan as George took his time and teased David’s dick, “Does someone like that,” Colby asked as he stepped up on a wood block steps and leaned closed to David’s ear, “Does someone like belong bolted to the wall and being used as a play toy, being a play toy,” he asked.

Chuckling at David’s near breathless fuck yeah, “That’s a good toy,” Colby whispered before sipping his thumb into David’s mouth, “suck,” he ordered before turning his attention toward the show going on between David’s legs.

George was no longer teasing David’s cock but giving him a blow job in earnest. George’s hands roamed their way around David’s thighs, ball sack, and the shaft of David’s cock as George worked to keep David close to the edge but never able to go over it.

Colby watched as George let David’s cock slip from his mouth while also removing his hands from his boyfriend’s boy, grinning at the throbbing dick and pleading moans that could barely be heard through Cody’s thumb which Cody make sure never left David’s mouth.

“Not until we say so,” Colby whispered into David’s ear.

The pattered repeated twice more before Colby finally withdrew his thumb, “It’s time you sucked on something with a bit more meat it to,” he said as he pushed his briefs down and off before sifting one foot to the wooden steps on the other side of David, grabbing the grips mounted on the wall to keep himself stable as he lined his hard thick cock up with David’s open mouth, “I’m not saying when I come you come but if you don’t make me come I really won’t be motivated to help you come at all,” he made clear as he slid his cock past David’s lips.

Below them George stepped back-leaving David’s needy cock throbbing- as he watched the show above.

Colby clearly wasn’t in a rush as he slide his cock into David’s mouth at a slow even pace until he was as far into David as he could be where he held it for a short count before then sliding it out at the same steady speed. It wasn’t until the fourth round that George realized that each time Colby was keeping his cock in David a little bit longer each time, forcing David to breathe quickly between each thrust.

By the eighth or ninth thrust David was panting and gasping for air before Colby had pulled out but Colby didn’t stop, but he did start talking to David, telling he what a good toy he was for taking his hard cock so well. For being such a good toy.

George could see how much David’s cock jerked and throbbed at the moments and George couldn’t keep his hands off it any more. Stepping closer he drizzled it with lube before wrapped a hand around it and started slowly stroking while he used his other hand on his own cock, keeping their speed the same knowing he was keeping David, and himself, on the edge until he heard Colby’s panting change pitch and he knew their mentor was about to go over the edge himself so he speed up his own pace to try and match.

The cascade started with a grunt from Colby as he fucked in a bit faster and kept his cock in a bit longer as he came in David’s mouth. The sound, feel, and for David the taste, of Colby’s orgasm helped send the other two over as well as George changed his pace to get them both off until all three men were breathless as Colby climbed down and leaned against the wall.

“That was amazing,” David said, speaking first.

“Yeah. This was a great idea,” George agreed as he leaned over toward Colby and kissed him, “a very very great idea.”

“No fair doing stuff I can’t see, get me down so I can join you,” David demanded as he tried to see the two men along the way near him but couldn’t due to the restraints.

After the kiss with Colby George reached for the tools only for Colby to stop him, “While that was hot and all did we really spend over an hour getting him up there for 20 or so minutes of fun? Because that’s doesn’t seem the best use of our time,” Colby said to George before looking up at David, “and there is so much more we can do,” he added.

“Yeah, yeah there is isn’t there,” George added as he reached out and slowly stroked David’s-momentarily- spend member.

“Fuck,” was David’s only response.


End file.
